


Shiver

by solarbishop



Series: Sleep Habits [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Size Difference, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Noctis has a nightmare, and Gladio comforts his prince with open arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the positivity on "Cuddle Bug," it means a lot!
> 
> here's another installment of the Sleep Pattern series
> 
> Cuddle Bug is not needed to read this one, although I do recommend that you check it out

All the twitching is what awakens Gladio in the middle of night. 

Gladio nearly withdraws from the prince, but with his habit, there is no real point to crawling away when he would just return. Instead, Gladio props himself onto an elbow, and a deep frown forms onto his features, ready to scold the brat for waking him. But he softens when he inspects his slumbering frame with the aid of a gentle light emanating from the window. Gladio dislikes how Noctis curls in on himself and how tightly his hands clench onto his blankets, white blooming on his knuckles. His heart lurches from hearing the occasional, soft whimper part from his struggling, agape lips and watching the prince’s face twist in conflict.

The stress is gettin’ to him, Gladio thinks. The lazy arm that was around his middle moves to brush the prince’s hair from his face with a tender hand, touching the soft skin of his cheek. His eyes glaze in thought. 

He wonders if he could roll him over to face him.

Figuring that Noctis could sleep through anything, Gladio does attempt to move him, carefully.

Gladio jerks from Noctis when the prince jolts awake from his nightmare, bolting upright and breathing heavily, erratically. The mattress briefly bounces from his force. Gladio experiences that familiar pain in his chest again when Noctis crumbles, digging his hands into his hair and shivering. The Shield rests his large hand against his back, feeling Noctis flinch, then ease. 

Gladio is patient when Noctis slowly turns his gaze to his own, and he cannot help but notice how pretty his face is, even when his eyes are watery and threatening to pour. It is late; he doubts that Noctis would unleash the full weight of his feelings and fears at this time of night, if ever. Gladio knows too well how sulky his prince could be. He grunts as he shifts to recline on his side against the mattress, shrugging aside the soreness of his shoulder.

With a kindly wry smile, Gladio opens his arms with not a word passing through his lips.

He watches Noctis regard his gesture for eternal moments, but he does not budge.

“Noct,” he whispers, low and reassuring.

It seems that was enough to convince Noctis to twist his lithe body to face his own, and the prince allows himself this embrace. Their arms will fall asleep and it will eventually become hot and stuffy, Gladio knows, yet he does not care. He senses a vague urgency in how close Noctis tucks into his own body, and Gladio tightly hugs him. He can feel Noctis’s arms snaking around his body, hands clutching onto the fabric of his jacket. Gladio rests his lips against his forehead, but nothing more, and he breathes his scent, like Noctis, who breathes against his skin. This is strangely pleasant.

“I am here,” he whispers, forming the words meant only for his ears against his forehead.

Noctis shivers.

Soon enough, Noctis is snoozing soundly in his arms, and Gladio can find the peace he needs to return to his own dreams.


End file.
